guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Entropy/Archive 25
Bolded skill names in skill notes Think it's worth making a "Policy" item in order to ensure consistency throughout the wiki? If so, I'd just like to state my opinion on it here: Firstly, I'd agree with it as per Entrea's talk page. Secondly, I think it should be completely avoiding mentioning the skill name in the notes of that skill's article altogether, but should it be mentioned it should be bolded. Up to you and whoever else needs to vote on it to make it whatever. Just offering my view. Zulu Inuoe 21:49, 23 March 2008 (UTC) :Thanks for your opinion. Policy? Nah, it just needs to find a place somewhere in the Style and Formatting Guides. I pretty much agree with what you think, but sometimes when doing a comparison in notes, it is clumsy not to re-use the skill name. For example, "Compared to its counterparts Flare, Ice Spear, and Stone Daggers, Shock Arrow is...etc." (T/ ) 01:16, 25 March 2008 (UTC) ::I didn't know exactly where it would be placed, which is why there are quotes on "Policy". Sounds fine with me Zulu Inuoe 06:14, 25 March 2008 (UTC) Vandal Could you do me a favor and take a look at this? I'm second-guessing the severity of my block on this guy, but I'm really not in the mood to unblock and re-block the guy more then once. Too long of a block? Not enough? Did I check enough boxes when I blocked him? I'm hoping this is something I never get too good at. :D --image:GEO-logo.png[[user:Jioruji_Derako| J'ïörüjï 'Ðērākō.>']][[user talk:Jioruji Derako|.cнаt^']] 11:31, 25 March 2008 (UTC) :Seeing how that guy has no edits at all except for moves, and you can't move pages unless you're registered, it's clearly a vandal account, so infinite ban seems fine to me --Gimmethegepgun 18:44, 25 March 2008 (UTC) ::I was debating a year/infinite, but chances are, he won't care after a few months. So it probably wouldn't make much difference. ::Took me an hour to undo his half-hour of work, and that's with the help of at least three other users; on one hand, I'm happy that I got to shut down my first "real" vandal, on the other... well, it took me an hour to undo his half-hour of work. :P --image:GEO-logo.png[[user:Jioruji_Derako| J'ïörüjï 'Ðērākō.>']][[user talk:Jioruji Derako|.cнаt^']] 21:05, 25 March 2008 (UTC) :::Because vandalism by moving is only possible to registered accounts and because it usually takes additional time to fix, I'm with Gimme on this. The fact that he has no edits is also important. If an obscure user suddenly goes rogue, then that's one thing, perhaps it's just a bad day...if a user with no edits who you have never seen before starts moving pages to fake names etc. then you can assume it's a vandal account. (T/ ) 03:36, 27 March 2008 (UTC) Just wondering... How many more support do I need than oppose to become an admin? [[User:Thoughtful|'Thought'ful]] 03:39, 27 March 2008 (UTC) :There's no definite standard. Sometimes people get a landslide of supports, and that's easy. Sometimes there are nearly as many supports as opposes, and they still become admins. I'm more interested in the content of the votes rather than just the number. If someone has a bunch of opposes for trivial or otherwise unrelated things, that will have little or no effect on adminship, I won't pay as much heed; similarly if support votes are like "lol he iz gud" then that is not very convincing. I read the votes to see what people think about a user; would they be good for the job? Do they find a need for more admins? Does this person have good relationships with other users? That sort of thing. So don't worry as much about vote counting as about what people are saying. (T/ ) 03:42, 27 March 2008 (UTC) ::Aaah, thank you. It was bugging me a bit. [[User:Thoughtful|'Thought'ful]] 03:47, 27 March 2008 (UTC) lawl I blame it on force of habit :P -- (Talk) ( ) 03:53, 27 March 2008 (UTC) :Oh, I get it. 05:03, 27 March 2008 (UTC) ::At least you don't sign your papers IRL with four tildes. (T/ ) 06:00, 27 March 2008 (UTC) :::I've signed numerous emails w/ 4 tildes on accident though-- (Talk) ( ) 20:26, 27 March 2008 (UTC) ::::I've almost done that multiple times, but managed to catch myself before I sent it. Also, I kinda have a problem in game with typing "rofl", because thanks to the POS English language and it's random silent E's I sometimes almost type "rofle" :/ Thankfully I've only sent the message out with the e on the end just once, but still... --Gimmethegepgun 17:40, 30 March 2008 (UTC) Show/Hide box How can you get it so it doesn't span the entire width of the page?-- (Talk) ( ) 20:26, 27 March 2008 (UTC) :Hmm. It is built in to span the entire width but I think you can get around that by SUBST -itution and adding your own style parameters. Let me try an example. (T/ ) 03:09, 28 March 2008 (UTC) Foo Bar ::Nope. 03:15, 28 March 2008 (UTC) :::Take a look Here, that Contents box is actually a non-full width Show/Hide. [[user:Entrea Sumatae|'Entrea Sumatae']] [Talk] 03:16, 28 March 2008 (UTC) ::::OK, you need to add a style="width:X%;" parameter to the NavFrame div. [[user:Entrea Sumatae|'Entrea Sumatae']] [Talk] 03:18, 28 March 2008 (UTC) :::::That's odd, I tried that with a separate div style line but it didn't work. Thanks though, I will use that now also. (T/ ) 03:20, 28 March 2008 (UTC) ::::::I remember that only because I was trying to sort through that page. On a different note, do you set the default show/hide position for the whole page, or is there a way to set each box separately? [[user:Entrea Sumatae|'Entrea Sumatae']] [Talk] 03:22, 28 March 2008 (UTC) ::::::Meh not too good w/ template coding. Take a look at my edit on Template:Skill box. In place of the }, can you make it so that if you type "concise description= _____" in the skill box info on a skill page it will show it?-- (Talk) ( ) 03:23, 28 March 2008 (UTC) :::::::All ur fancy wikicodez are teh nub. My page = win. --Macros 03:25, 28 March 2008 (UTC) ::::::::That looks like it would work, Marco; if Template:Skill box had a concise description, it should show up there. (T/ ) 03:28, 28 March 2008 (UTC) :::::::::Try adding something like } | concise description }}}. I make no guarantees, but just add it in and see if it works. (I'm no template expert myself, but copy paste is FTW?) [[user:Entrea Sumatae|'Entrea Sumatae']] [Talk] 03:30, 28 March 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::That assumes that there will be skills with no concise description. (T/ ) 03:31, 28 March 2008 (UTC) :::::::::::That is true. I thought Marco was asking for something that would only display if the info was there, though. [[user:Entrea Sumatae|'Entrea Sumatae']] [Talk] 03:33, 28 March 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::::OK, I TOTALLY misunderstood Marco's request. I don't think there's any way to do what he was asking (unless I misunderstood again.) [[user:Entrea Sumatae|'Entrea Sumatae']] [Talk] 03:38, 28 March 2008 (UTC) (RI) OK, just to set this straight, Marco: you want to just add a parameter to the skill pages and have the concise appear, without clicking "Edit skill details"? [[user:Entrea Sumatae|'Entrea Sumatae']] [Talk] 03:44, 28 March 2008 (UTC) :I'm not sure if I'm exactly sure what you're asking now. I want to add a new parameter inside of a show/hide box to allow the addition of concise descriptions on the skill pages.-- (Talk) ( ) 03:46, 28 March 2008 (UTC) ::If you just wanted a new parameter in a show-hide, it looked like your edit to the skill box would work. [[user:Entrea Sumatae|'Entrea Sumatae']] [Talk] 03:48, 28 March 2008 (UTC) :::Actually, I pretty much have no idea how to work Templates properly, so I'm just going to be quiet now. [[user:Entrea Sumatae|'Entrea Sumatae']] [Talk] 03:52, 28 March 2008 (UTC) :::I thought it would work too, but a quick check on an actual skill page showed the actual text " }", rather than it just being empty because nothing was filled in as of yet.-- (Talk) ( ) 03:55, 28 March 2008 (UTC) ::::Oooooooooh... I think that happens on everything that's missing a parameter. Just a wild guess, but try replacing } with } | }}} . Itr should work, but I make no guarantees. [[user:Entrea Sumatae|'Entrea Sumatae']] [Talk] 03:58, 28 March 2008 (UTC) :::::Or, if you don't care, just revert your revert, when someone puts in the information, } will go away and the actual desription will be there. [[user:Entrea Sumatae|'Entrea Sumatae']] [Talk] 04:04, 28 March 2008 (UTC) ::::::Hmm, I've encountered an odd problem. On Twisting Fangs, the show/hide box appears to span past the skill box, while on Unsuspecting Strike, it ends about an inch before the skill box.-- (Talk) ( ) 04:46, 28 March 2008 (UTC) :::::::Well, I for one have increased my template coding skills today. I will try and see what I can do with the skillbox. (T/ ) 04:54, 28 March 2008 (UTC) :::::::Ok, works fine now. Skills with no concise description look as they always used to, once you add a concise description parameter to the skill template it will show up. (T/ ) 05:01, 28 March 2008 (UTC) ::::::::Check Desperate Strike. I added the concise description but it isn't showing up.-- (Talk) ( ) 05:03, 28 March 2008 (UTC) :::::::::...Uh...I don't understand, it works fine with all the ones you already changed. Confused now :C (T/ ) 05:18, 28 March 2008 (UTC) :::::::::It could be a job queue lag problem. Otherwise all the old ones should also be broken. (T/ ) 05:22, 28 March 2008 (UTC) :::::::::Fixed it, you need to make it concise_description or else it bugs for some reason. (T/ ) 05:31, 28 March 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::I did Axe Mastery today, wanted to tell you before I feel asleep either in my bed or where I'm sitting now. [[User:Thoughtful|'Thought'ful]] 06:09, 28 March 2008 (UTC) :::::::::::We should start a checklist. (T/ ) 06:11, 28 March 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::::No school today, so you can guess what I'm going to be doing. [[User:Thoughtful|'Thought'ful]] 13:09, 28 March 2008 (UTC) Bot Status I'm currently in the process of working on some coding to make a bot for a school project, and it struck me that GuildWiki could use an automatic bot to revert vandalism, and fix spelling mistakes on pages. And so, I'm gonna be working on a bot to run on this person, and was wondering if I could get Bot Status granted? (You may want to wait until I've made the bot). MayBot 16:12, 28 March 2008 (UTC) :I'll need to see it first, and I am wary of allowing a bot for more than just spelling corrections. (T/ ) 06:08, 29 March 2008 (UTC) ::If you don't want me to run it for anything more than spelling corrections, I'll make sure it isn't used for anything else. You want me to send you the program in an Email? — Warw/Wick 10:42, 29 March 2008 (UTC) :::I don't think it wise to use a bot for spelling. First of all it's not a critical issue, second there are a number of SIC's in the game that we would want to not correct. -User:PanSola (talk to the ) 10:48, 29 March 2008 (UTC) ::::Hmm.. I wonder... Is there any way to prevent it from changing anything with a sic before it? — Warw/Wick 10:50, 29 March 2008 (UTC) :::::Sic is generally added after the fault ;) --- -- (s)talkpage 10:55, 29 March 2008 (UTC) ::::::You know what I mean >.< — Warw/Wick 10:56, 29 March 2008 (UTC) :::::::Well, if it's a bot which is mostly for May's school project, I would rather it be used for something that is not a critical issue, Pan...you know? Just in case something goes wrong. For SICs it should be easy to check for those. Perhaps like, if "sic" is found anywhere on the page, it'll skip that article entirely. Or we could just restrict it to Talk pages. @May - sure, send it to me in e-mail. I am not a very skilled coder person but I'd like to at least have documentation. (T/ ) 19:50, 30 March 2008 (UTC) ::::::::No no, its not for school, I finished the school one and was thinking that guildwiki could use a public bot.. =| — Warw/Wick 20:38, 30 March 2008 (UTC) "I'm currently in the process of working on some coding to make a bot for a school project, and it struck me that GuildWiki could use an automatic bot to revert vandalism, and fix spelling mistakes on pages." I was confused. I am not so sure that we need a public bot... (T/ ) 03:18, 31 March 2008 (UTC) :I seem to always choose my wording badly =S. What I meant is that GuildWiki could use a bot to run public commands, such as spellcheck etc. — Warw/Wick 06:55, 31 March 2008 (UTC) ::I remain opposed to a spell-checker bot. If there are other stuff you want to use a bot for, my ears are open. I am also opposed to "give the bot flag now, we'll figure out what to use it for later". -User:PanSola (talk to the ) 06:57, 31 March 2008 (UTC) :::Well yeah, that sounds kinda stupid doesn't it? — Warw/Wick 06:59, 31 March 2008 (UTC) ::::If we followed that line of thinking we would have never invented cooked food! However, I still say no bot.-- ìğá†ħŕášħTalk 07:00, 31 March 2008 (UTC) April Fools Bull, I want the GuildWiki main page, not WoW. I had no part in this in case you are curious. (T/ ) 03:59, 1 April 2008 (UTC) :Mistress, I don't believe you've met Maui, you should go say hi.-- ìğá†ħŕášħTalk 04:01, 1 April 2008 (UTC) ::No no. No, no, no need. 04:03, 1 April 2008 (UTC) :::Aw, but I enjoy bringing people together for the destruction of others!-- ìğá†ħŕášħTalk 04:15, 1 April 2008 (UTC) ::::If there's a joke here involved I am missing it...? (T/ ) 04:26, 1 April 2008 (UTC) :::::None actually.-- ìğá†ħŕášħTalk 04:30, 1 April 2008 (UTC) ::::::Okay, well...thanks, I guess. Though I was already keeping tabs on Maui. Any user who gets to be "popular" among the regulars, I've got to keep an eye on that in case something of interest develops. (and no help to the "cybergurlz" userbox >.>) (T/ ) 04:31, 1 April 2008 (UTC) :::::::Is someone jealous? 04:32, 1 April 2008 (UTC) ::::::::Prudence has many alternate descriptions. (T/ ) 04:34, 1 April 2008 (UTC) :::::::::Don't worry Entropy, I'm still loyal to the Entrooperz.-- ìğá†ħŕášħTalk 04:35, 1 April 2008 (UTC) :)-: *PanSola hands Entropy a Main Page and a glass of milk* -User:PanSola (talk to the ) 05:00, 1 April 2008 (UTC) ::It would take more than that to fool me, Pan, I know you did a CSS-type hack...since there was no changes to the sidebar or the main page article itself in the history. In the future, I think it would be nice to warn of something like this maybe more than a day in advance (if that's what your IRC request was about). (T/ ) 05:05, 1 April 2008 (UTC) :::For what it's worth, I bet more WoWWiki users hate their new main page than the number of GuildWiki users hating our april fools page. So we got the better end of the exchange d-: -User:PanSola (talk to the ) 05:05, 1 April 2008 (UTC) ::::True dat, even if we hate them more than they hate us, at least we (well, most of us) can take a well-done joke. Or perhaps they just don't have any good MediaWiki wizards. (T/ ) 05:07, 1 April 2008 (UTC) :::"It would take more than that to fool me" BTW, that was soy''milk. HA! -User:PanSola (talk to the ) 05:17, 1 April 2008 (UTC) ::::Fire the hooker cannon!-- ìğá†ħŕášħTalk 05:18, 1 April 2008 (UTC) :::::But I love soymilk. :L Just not on cereal. (T/ ) 05:19, 1 April 2008 (UTC) ::::::Also, I ''did edit the sidebar in order to avoid the Main Page and keep things working. d-: -User:PanSola (talk to the ) 05:20, 1 April 2008 (UTC) :::::::Unlike WoWiki, which really seems half-assed.-- ìğá†ħŕášħTalk 05:21, 1 April 2008 (UTC) ::::::::http://gw.gamewikis.org/index.php?title=MediaWiki:Sidebar&action=history Orly? (T/ ) 05:22, 1 April 2008 (UTC) :::::::::better convention, helps anyone wanting to localize the sidebar to other languages <- The edit summary is completely factual/true (plus it helps server performance, which I forgot to mention). However, it is motivated from the side-benefit of helping me pull the prank without editing the actual main page. -User:PanSola (talk to the ) 05:25, 1 April 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::Kind of ironic coming from the guy who keeps pestering others about not leaving edit summaries. >.> At least we don't lie by omission! (T/ ) 05:27, 1 April 2008 (UTC) :::::::::::Omit everything is worse, I argue d-: -User:PanSola (talk to the ) 05:29, 1 April 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::::It's not cool to click section headers. :D (T/ ) 05:36, 1 April 2008 (UTC) :::::::::::::I've looked everywhere but I can't find anything particularly funny. How disappointing. I might as well vandalise my own page. Flechette 05:41, 1 April 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::::::I'll tell you what would be more funny, putting an AWOL template on the main page. You know, how my userpage looks. That would really screw people. I guess the overall problem is that jokes like this always end up being more funny for the perpetrator than the victims... (T/ ) 05:47, 1 April 2008 (UTC) Watchlist Just curious. 7,215. You? -User:PanSola (talk to the ) 05:24, 1 April 2008 (UTC) :I should have added a qualifier "except for perhaps the old hands". That always helps. 355 main, and a bunch more talk/user/whatever. (T/ ) 05:25, 1 April 2008 (UTC) ::hehe. Well most of the articles on my watchlist I don't actually watch. They just got auto-added because I edited them before. I actually cleaned up the list once, but it took so much effort I probably won't do it again. -User:PanSola (talk to the ) 05:28, 1 April 2008 (UTC) :::Ah. Well, I prune my watchlist whenever someone archives by moving (bah!), and I actually do watch anything that is there. That's why most of the hench articles are on mine. If I added every article I edited...I'd probably be somewhere near you, yeah. (T/ ) 05:36, 1 April 2008 (UTC) ::::I have... 4 pages on my watchlist-- ìğá†ħŕášħTalk 05:38, 1 April 2008 (UTC) :::::After my image-tagging spree, I had well over 2500 pages on my watchlist. The thing is, 99% of them had been edited (by me) within the last two days, so my watchlist was taking 20ish seconds to load :P ¬ Wizårdbõÿ777 (talk) 20:33, 1 April 2008 (UTC) ::::::I have 555, but I actually watch all of them. :P Lord Belar 00:56, 2 April 2008 (UTC) :::::::333 here, not counting talk pages. And I semi-regularly clean mine out (unwatching red links and inactive users, etc). --image:GEO-logo.png[[user:Jioruji_Derako| J'ïörüjï 'Ðērākō.>']][[user talk:Jioruji Derako|.cнаt^']] 02:15, 2 April 2008 (UTC) ::::::::602 pages watched. And that's after I just cleaned it out.-- (Talk) ( ) 03:04, 2 April 2008 (UTC) :::::::::Over all four wikis, I'm watching ~870, not counting talk pages. Lord Belar 03:11, 2 April 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::What's this, adding wikis up? I'm at 757 total here, across all six wikis I'm active on. (GuildWiki, GWW, PvX, GW2W, Bulbapedia, VynaioccWiki.) Some of them don't add much to my total (I watch EVERY page on VW, but that's only 85 pages), but it still counts. --image:GEO-logo.png[[user:Jioruji_Derako| J'ïörüjï 'Ðērākō.>']][[user talk:Jioruji Derako|.cнаt^']] 03:25, 2 April 2008 (UTC) :::::::::::Snap. (T/ ) 06:44, 2 April 2008 (UTC) "public notice" GuildWiki:Image license guide Just putting a template on does NOT automatically mean you are covered. I've been seeing too many images uploaded recently that use, for example, "Fair Use" without meeting the minimum requirements specified in the guide. I don't have the time to do it all myself but I'd like to state here clearly that from now on I will be deleting any image I see that doesn't fulfill requirements. You need a damn good reason to have a Fair-Use or similar license. "for userbox" or "for userpage" is NOT sufficient. (T/ ) 07:44, 2 April 2008 (UTC) Ummm? -- Sk8 (T/ 15:15, 2 April 2008 (UTC) :View the page source, it's showing the template and using tag's around the rest of the body. Got me at first. [[User:Himm Taeguk|'HimmTaeguk']] (T/ 15:20, 2 April 2008 (UTC) ::Yes, J Striker and Warwick answered that one for me. It is a very stupid way to place an away message though imo. -- Sk8 (T/ 15:22, 2 April 2008 (UTC) :::Just spotted the Image:Talk. :D. Agreed, though. I thought someone had vandalised the page [[User:Himm Taeguk|'HimmTaeguk']] (T/ 15:25, 2 April 2008 (UTC) ::::I've left it there for quite some time now. >.> Makes the page load faster for me. (T/ ) 02:13, 3 April 2008 (UTC)